Blind Side
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Alright, This story is about Trestilia. She is blind hence the title, and this little thing will follow normal days in her life. Total OCs that will be accepted: 10 and maybe 1 for fun. So R&R! Here's a line: '"I know I come here often but I have quite a story to tell today. I love you Cedar." She whispered slowly and began to link herself to the story she was about to tell.'


Blind Side Prologue

A/N: HAI! I know you all want After 10 PM and stuff like that buuut. I have a few new chars to introduce including this one. Her name is Trestilia but she only answers to Trest or Moss. Moss because she's based on Warriors OC I made. That OC is main furred silver and is also blind. So they're kinda 2 in one. But the backstory behind Trest here is that she's only been blind since she was 8. That's five years less than the age I think she fits so she is a year younger than Brye so I thought...THEY SHOULD BE FRIENDS :D So you'll be seeing a ton of Brye, Free and their cousins: Ty, Krissi and Glacier. I hope you'll like the way this is written and the characters like for ex: SciK1-tty, Doggi and Milkshake. See you at the bottom... excuse the rant.

Trest's forest green misty eyes scanned the area around her. She may be blind but she felt it normal to look around. When she was younger she had been in an accident that caused her to go blind as well as having a permanent limp.

Even with her boots on she still felt a certain friend running up the hill. Knowing their objective was to surprise her, Trest stepped back and Brye ran face first into the wall.

"Ow..." Brye muttered before sliding off the wall where she'd hit it. A chorus of laughter followed this since Brye's sister and cousins were coming up the hill behind her.

"Trest you're a piece of work. Blind yet she fooled Brye." Glacier said between laughs.

Free rolled her eyes while Krissi struggled to suppress her laughing. While this was happing Brye stood up and stared at her oldest cousin while he observed the girls from a distance.

"Sometimes..." He muttered.

Shortly after Brye managed to walk up to Free and kick her in the leg. Free stumbled and landed on the ground. Growling she got up and chased after her sister.

"FREE NOOOOOOOO!" Brye yelped running away from her angry sister.

Another wave of laughter from Glacier and Krissi laughed with her. Ty still stood further away and momentarily began to hit his head against the tree.

"Ty stop beating yourself up..." Trest murmured annoyed by the steady thumping.

Ty stopped and stared at her before moving behind the tree.

Glacier started laughing so hard she was beating her hand on the ground and Krissi watched amused by Free chasing Brye.

Trest during this was sighing yet she could not see any of it. Feeling the vibrations and hearing it was enough.

This was soon interrupted by a startled squeak.

"ARTY GET OFF ME!" Doggi yelled trying to get away from the boy.

"Oh my..." A slightly startled SciK1-tty managed to say.

Arty still clinging to Doggi's legs snickered while Milkshake began to try to pry him off with a shovel.

SciK1-tty backed up against the tree as well and Ty peeked around to stare at her.

"Oh hi." Sci murmured.

"Hello." Ty responded and went back to his side of the tree.

"Ty!" Arty yelped and detached from Doggi much to her liking. Ty however was another story.

Trest slowly walked away and vaulted herself over the wall. She'd been here many times since the accident. She'd never forgive those careless workers...

Avoiding the stones she finally found the one she was looking for. Tracing the inscription with her hand she slid down next to it sighing.

"I know I come here often but I have quite a story to tell today. I love you Cedar." She whispered slowly and began to link herself to the story she was about to tell.

A/N: o.o I-I AM SO HAPPEHS WITH THIS! Here's Trest's life story.

The Cedar she is referring to is based off her counterpart's lover. Cedar in this story is her best friend but the same accident that left the poor girl blind killed him. I know it's a little weird but I do hope you enjoyed the weird OCs... like Arty. He's quite clingy and has a weird obsession with his same gender. Mainly Ty. I swear that poor boy has the worst luck ever. I mean seriously! Fire and Water, Demon, others like Kate and my Klondike attacks and etc...

Here's SciK1-tty's intro thingeh.

SciK1-tty is a scientist who enjoys the boundaries of science and magic yet she defies logic often. She is also a neko :3 just like Milkshake and Doggi. Her ears are a peach color and her hair is a chestnut tannish color. her tail is the same color. She has a pair of goggles with neon green lenses.

I'll add intro things as we go :3 also! Ask the characters questions down in the after credits. Send them by review or PM! I'll enjoy it! Only characters IN this story though! You can still do Ty, Krissi, Glacier, Free and Brye though. But I expect more questions to Trest, Cedar, Sci, Doggi, Milkshake and Arty.

Till then, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;


End file.
